Teen Avengers
by psychicamazingness223
Summary: Jupiter knows she is not a regular girl. The sparks that constantly roll off her body remind her of that. But when she is asked to join the new team of Teenage Avengers she might just find the family she always wanted. But it all falls apart when a certain company gets in the way. Some Clintasha and a little bit of my own pairing. Rated T. Sorry for the cheesy title.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first fanfic and I just wanted to say that I really would appreciate reviews! Tell me if you like it or don****'t and I would love it if you guys could help me out. **

**Also, this is set after the war with Loki and I couldn't stand the fact that Coulson died. So instead it was some random Agent that Loki killed and Coulson is still alive.**

**So yeah, please review!**

Chapter 1

Jupiter searched through the crowd of people. No sign of the tall man with the e ye patch. Jupiter let out a small breath , allowing herself to relax a little before moving forward again. It would be bad idea to relax now because she knew that the man would still be looking for her.

She stepped into the 42nd street station . She paid for the fare and leaned against the wall to wait for the train. She felt a prickly feeling on the back of her neck and she looked up. Across the tracks was a man in a long black overcoat and sunglasses. He wasn't the only one who was dressed like this but something about the way he was standing and looking a t her made her uncomfortable. When he saw her looking at him, he turned away.

Suddenly, Jupiter felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She spun around, her hand sparking, only to find Mark handing a cup of coffee.

"Whoa, Spark, it's just me," he put the cup into Jupiter's hand. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"It's not my birthday." She took a sip of coffee and almost scalded her tongue. She pursed her lips. "It could use some sugar, but it's good anyway."

Mark smiled. He was the only one Jupiter could talk to about her powers. He accidentally oversaw her take out an entire power plant in New Jersey. Now he was only one that knew about her powers.

The train rumbled into the station. Jupiter looked up and immediately regretted it. Just for a second she saw the man with the eye patch.

"We can't go on this train," she said feeling panicky. She fumbled with her coffee almost spilling it before she got herself steady. She hitched up her shorts and hurried to the turnstiles. She pushed through, Mark on her tail.

"Hey, you want to tell me what you saw back there?" he asked trying hard to keep up with her. He skirted around a family of three and kept going.

"Not here," she replied looking like she saw a ghost.

They got to the street level and walked two blocks to Seventh Avenue.

"1, 2, or 3 trains to 190th street," Jupiter said not loosening her stride.

Mark did his own calculations. "The Cloisters?"

Jupiter nodded. She found the Times Square station and paid for the fare. Mark followed her through. A number two train rolled in just as Mark got through the turnstiles. Jupiter pulled him to the closest door and they went inside the train .

* * *

Coulson looked at his watch. Where was F ury? It wasn't like him to be late. As Coulson decided that he would get some coffee, Fury walked in.

"What have we got on them?" Fury asked getting straight to the point.

Coulson put up the stuff on his computer on the glass screen. "Jupiter DeVinchio , age fourteen. She has been to many foster homes, running away from each one. She doesn't have a rap sheet but she does have some problems with the police. She has been in New York for almost a month ." Fury nodded and Coulson took that as a signal to keep going. "Mark Burgess, fifteen. His father is a captain of the NYC Police department so his record is squeaky clean. Until he ran away two weeks ago. The police have been tracking him down, but apparently he is too smart for them."

Fury nodded again. "Where are they now?"

"Well, we lost them at the 42nd and Broadway station, but we saw them heading two blocks over. We don't know where they are going, but we can find out."

"Do it."

* * *

Jupiter stopped at the desk. "Where's Matt?"

The receptionist looked up, annoyed. "He is on his break, miss, but he can take a message."

Just then a man in his thirties walked in the lobby. He strode over and looked at Jupiter.

"What are you doing here, Ju?" he asked looking bewildered.

"Matt, I need your help," Jupiter begged .

"Come with me," Matt didn't look happy as he led them along one corridor.

After a couple of twists and turns the trio finally reached double glass doors. Matt opened the doors and they walked inside.

They walked into a spacious room with more modern furniture then Jupiter thought would be in the Cloisters. Matt walked up to a panel on the wall and pulled some switches. "There, now if anyone tries to listen or see on our conversation they will be blocked. Now, what do you want ?" Matt stood in front of them but h is voice was directed at Jupiter as if Mark didn't exist.

"I keep being followed," Jupiter said looking for the first time that Mark had seen her, scared.

"By who?" Matt took off his annoyed look and instead he looked worried.

"I don't know," Jupiter admitted.

"When did you figure you were being followed?"

"A couple of days ago. The first time was a few hours after the explosion at the power plant in Jersey. A man about thirty kept following me around downtown," She looked even more scared now then she did two minutes ago. "Then just now a different man with an eye patch was on the train we were gonna take to the Met to meet you but I decided the Cloisters first."

"Okay, do we know who they are?"

"No," Jupiter murmured the word so quietly that even Mark had to lean in to hear what she was saying.

"Then we need a plan," Matt's face was set in a face of determination.

* * *

"Romanoff, you and Barton are on this one. Take Sarah, show her the ropes," Fury addressed the red-headed assassin standing in front of him.

"Are you sure about this Fury?" Natasha asked. "I mean this girl can what, control electricity? Are you sure we should take Sarah?"

Fury nodded, leaving no more room for argument. "Rogers, I want you for back-up , " he said to the tall light haired man in the corner.

Steve Rogers, the Super Solider out of Time, nodded, then frowned. "Uh, sir?" he called hesitantly.

"Yes?" Fury drawled out.

"Well, uh, you didn't tell us where the girl is," Steve looked nervous as he talked to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director.

"The Cloisters," the spy walked out of t he room to leave the others to prepare.

* * *

"First we need to figure out who these men are. I assume they are some sort of government agency," Matt looked at the two teenagers in front of him.

"It definitely is some government agency ," Mark said swiping his dark hair out o f his eyes. "Right?"

Jupiter nodded, still looking pale. "They all were wearing suits except the one with the eye patch." She shivered.

"Well, if that man is not wearing a suit , I guess that means he might be the leader," Matt mused wearing a thoughtful expression.

"Or a hit man," Mark muttered. Jupiter's face darkened even more.

Just then, police sirens started ringing . Matt cursed and got his bag. "Jupiter, get my laptop and go out the door to my car."

"Um, that might not be the best idea," Mark said staring out the window, "they have the whole complex surrounded."

"They found me," Jupiter said.

"Come with me, you two," Matt led them down another corridor towards the herb garden. The paintings on the wall looked at Jupiter with disdain, as if she disgusted them. Matt stop them at the door to the entrance.

"Stay here," Matt whispered. He pushed the door open and looked out. The police convey was all around the property, some marked and others not. The tourists on the balcony were staring and pointing. Matt set his face clear of any emotion and walked towards the cars.

"I am the assistant director here," Matt said to the nearest officer, "and I would like to know why the NYPD is here."

The officer nodded, "Follow me, then, sir." He led Matt to two people who were surrounded by men and women in suits and police uniforms.

The two people giving orders would have stuck out even on Broadway. The shorter one of them was a bright red head in a tight leather bodysuit. She was obviously in command, but the man next to her could give her a run for her money. He had arms that would have made MMA fighters s cream and run for mama. He was wearing a black leather, well everything. Boots, jacket, pants. But weirdest of all on his back was a quiver full of arrows and in his hand was an archer's bow.

The officer walked hesitantly up to them . "Agent Romanoff?" he called to the two odd people in the middle.

The woman in the bodysuit looked at the officer. "Yes?" she said.

"This is-" the officer was cut off by Matt.

"My name is Matthew Conoally, I am the assistant director here and I would like to know why a ring of police cars are around a branch of a museum."

While Matt talked, the man Agent Romanoff was with came up with two other people . The first was a tall, muscular man with blond hair and clear blue eyes. Next to him was a teenage girl, not much older than Jupiter, with platinum blond e hair and icy blue eyes that were of contrast to the man's beside her. She was thin with long arms and a body that reminded Matt of a gymnast.

The shorter man, the one who had been with Agent Romanoff earlier, turned to her . "Nat, who is this?"

Matt answered the question before the red head could open her mouth. "Matthew Conoally, assistant director here. And you are?"

"Agent Clint Barton," he clipped.

"Might I ask what a government agency is doing here?" Matt asked his mind moving a million miles an hour. If these were the people who were after Jupiter then he needed to learn as much as possible from them. It might give them insight on what they should do.

Agent Clint Barton looked at Matt. There was something about the way the Agent's eyes seemed to glow made Matt suspicious and unnerved. "That's classified, sir , " Agent Barton said. "Could you please clear the building? Get all the civilians out."

Agent Barton turned back to the crowd. He walked up to a random agent. "Do a background check on this name: Matthew Conoally." The agent nodded and went to one of the computers to look up the name.

Matt watched crowd of government officials and realized that Jupiter, Mark and him would not be able make it out of here without some trouble.

"Mr. Conoally would you please empty the building?" Agent Romanoff asked.

Matt glanced down at the government agent and realized she wasn't asking him, she was ordering him. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

He walked up the hill to the building and went into the herb garden entrance. Just as he thought Jupiter and the boy were still there.

"We got a problem," he said and their eyes widened as he told them what happened .

* * *

"Sir, we've got a problem," the agent that Clint had given the job of looking up Matthew Conoally, got his attention.

"What is it?" Clint asked coming over to the computer.

"Well, two years ago Matthew Conoally fostered five kids. Three of those kids away within the first month, one had been adopted and the other," he pulled up a picture of Jupiter with Matt and four other kids and zoomed in on Jupiter, "stayed, until she ran away, three months later."

Clint silently cursed in his head as he walked back towards Natasha, Sarah, and Steve. "The assistant director is helping the girl," he said and told them what the agent told him.

"Then we've got to go in right now," Sarah said.

Natasha put a hand on her apprentice. "Wait, we need to figure out how to get in there without being seen," she glanced at everyone and they nodded. She then turned to Steve. "Got any ideas, Cap?"

* * *

"I don't know if I can smuggle you guys out. It might be safer to find some place to hide until they leave," Matt told the kids.

They were standing in the lobby, now deserted. Matt had ordered the people a desk to order an evacuation of the building.

Jupiter fingered the edge of her tank top. "I could sneak up behind them and make them go unconscious?"

"These guys look like trained spies. I don't think they would fall for that," Mark said skeptically.

"I agree with... What's your name again? " Matt looked at the boy next to Jupiter quizzically.

"Mark Burgess," he said smartly.

Matt nodded. "I agree with you. It would be better to evade these people than face them head on."

A loud boom resonated through the hall. Just when the first echo ended another tooth rattling boom sounded.

"They're breaking down the doors!" Matt said. He grabbed Jupiter's wrist and he hurried along an adjourning corridor, Mark on his tail. He led them to a smaller room and down a set of stairs.

When the flight ended, Matt pushed a door open and walked into what Jupiter would think was the basement. On the walls and in the middle of the room were shelves and cabinets with European artifacts behind protective glass. They followed Matt to a door in a corner of the room.

"I wouldn't go there," a voice said behind Mark. They all turned to see the girl Matt had seen in the convey. But instead of being empty handed she had a strange looking gun. And it was pointed right at Jupiter.

Matt pushed the kids behind him. "What do you want with them?" he asked looking braver than he felt.

The girl turned her icy blue eyes on Matt. "That is none of your business. Just hand them over and we will leave you alone."

Matt's face softened with doubt that just for a second Jupiter thought that he was going to let them go, but than his face hardened with anger. "Not on my life, " he spat.

The girl smiled. "Okay then." She pulled the trigger and Matt went rigid. He slowly turned around and Jupiter cried out . In the middle of his chest was a dart with a tuft of red feathers.

Matt managed to squeeze out one word before he collapsed: "Go".

Mark grabbed Jupiter's arm and pulled he r through the door that Matt had opened . They found themselves in a garage like room with storage shelves piled high with boxes. The girl behind them shot another dart barely missing Jupiter's arm.

Sarah cursed under her breath when the second dart missed the girl. She reloaded the barrel and aimed again. But before she could shoot, the boy pulled the girl around a corner and they disappeared. She lowered the tranquilizer and spoke in to her earpiece. "Targets heading towards the back entrance of storage room. I am going to follow them."

"Roger that," Natasha said back. "I will meet you where they let out and we will try to corner them. Try to stay out of shocking range."

"Roger."

* * *

Mark pulled out a gun as they ran out of the storage room and Jupiter would have gasped if she had breath.

"Do you even know how to shoot that?" she asked.

"My dad was a captain of the NYPD! Of course I know how to shoot it!"

They entered a large room with paintings that described the hunt for the unicorn . On the other side of the room was doors that lead to another courtyard. They ran towards the doors, but before they could reach it, two men in SWAT uniforms landed in the doorway. They stopped and turned to the doorway that led to another hall, but again they were blocked. The y turned towards the last door. Instead of SWAT officers there was a short woman with bright red hair and a leather body suit. She had the same looking gun that the blonde girl had. Back towards the door that they had come through, the girl that had been chasing them reappeared.

"Drop the weapon," the red head ordered.

But instead of dropping it, Mark raised it even higher. "Believe me, you don't want to see my aim," he said back to her .

"And you don't want to see mine." With that the woman pulled the trigger. Another dart shot out of the gun and hit Mark. He looked down at his chest at the red feathers. Then he collapsed.

Jupiter was in action before Mark had even hit the ground. She created a ring o f blue lightning around herself and Mark . Whenever someone tried to come close to the ring, it would shock them.

Natasha looked at the half wild girl and almost took a step back. The look in the young girl's eyes was wild, angry, and powerful. She looked like she wasn't afraid to hurt these people if it meant that she and the boy would be safe. Natasha lowered the gun she was holding. "Settle down, we just want to talk," she said to the girl.

"What you really want to do is perform experiments on me, and then kill me," she replied.

"No one is going to hurt you," Natasha said soothingly.

"Then explain why you shot Mark and Matt ," the girl said.

"We knew that you weren't going to come nicely," Natasha said.

The girl looked grim as she said this: " Well, you were right," With that, the girl summoned a huge lightning bolt.

The release of energy felt good to Jupiter as she summoned what she thought was 200 million volts of electricity.

The energy streamed towards the red head who, at the moment, seemed to bewildered to comprehend what was going on. Just when the bolt was about to hit the woman, a tall man jumped out of nowhere and blocked it with his shield. The man stood up and wiped himself off. "Wow, I didn't think the shield would hold of a bolt of that magnitude," he said.

For a second, Jupiter was so stunned that her lightning ring dissipated. Barton , who was now in the doorway behind her, took the opportunity. With a tranquilizer arrow already nocked in his bow he released.

Pain exploded in Jupiter's left shoulder . She cried out and turned to see what had hit her. Sticking out from behind her shoulder blade was a black arrow with red feathers. Already she could feel the effects of the chemicals in the arrow head. Her vision started to fade and her knees buckled. Before she could hit t he floor strong hands caught her and laid her down gently. Her last conscious thought was that she was in serious trouble.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviews! I forgot to mention that this team of Teenage Avengers is all OCs. I still have like, three or four more characters to introduce then I will get to the actual storyline. I have decided to try and update weekly but that may or may not happen depending on school work. **

**Here is chapter 2 for you!**

Chapter 2

When Jupiter woke up, she was confused. Normally she could feel electrical currents everywhere but this time, there was nothing. Even in a forest there was some form of energy happening. And weird enough she could here a drone of a huge engine and the slight noise of computers in the distance but she couldn't feel their currents. Then it hit her. A Faraday shield.

A faraday shield was used by scientists to isolate magnetic fields and radiation. It could be used to isolate electric currents as well. That was what it was doing here.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. Cold, hard walls. A wooden bed and an oil lamp. She didn't sense any cameras. Obviously they didn't want anything that gave off electric currents near her.

She pulled herself off the bed and almost collapsed. She caught herself on the edge of the bed and pulled herself back up. When she felt that she had enough strength to stand, she stood. She walked around the perimeter of the room closely examining the walls.

When she was on the wall opposite the door she noticed that there was new drywall put up. So it wasn't originally like this.

She was just about to check for other signs of new drywall when she heard the door behind her open. She spun around to see a tall, muscular man with light brown hair and warm blue eyes. He looked at her and she took a step back, feeling like a cornered animal.

"Well, you're awake," he said. With a start Jupiter realized that this was the man that blocked her bolt with a shield. Her hands feebly sparked but there was no electrical current for the sparks to catch. They faded out and Jupiter backed into the corner a little bit more.

"Wh-Who are you people?" she asked.

The man smiled slightly. "My name is Captain Steve Rogers," he said.

Jupiter looked at the man more closely, recognizing the name. "The famous Captain America?"

The man nodded. He set down a tray of food and clothes on the bed.

"Why didn't they have someone else do that?" Jupiter asked.

"The doctors think that it is better that you wake up seeing the person that you last saw before you were knock out," he stood back up and turned his eyes back on Jupiter.

The girl would have looked like what a teacher might brand as a rebel. She had a slightly upturned nose and her bright blue eyes looked like something that would shine with a dark sense of humor. But right now those eyes looked tired and defeated. Her hair was caramel colored and hung limply around her face.

Steve pushed the tray of clothes and food towards her. "Eat up, change your clothes, and when you are done I'll introduce you to everybody and we will explain everything." He walked out of the room leaving Jupiter some privacy to eat and get dressed. She walked to the bed and sighed as she stared at the tray. Might as well.

**-This is a line break-**

Mark was going to punch the wall through if they didn't let him see Jupiter soon.

He paced the room and turned to the door for what felt like the twentieth time. A couple of minutes ago a man that he didn't recognize came in with a tray of food and clothes. He had changed and eaten. But he still felt terrible not knowing if Jupiter was okay or not. He started pacing again and when he started to tire the door behind him opened.

He turned and saw the man that Jupiter's friend had described in the convey. Agent... Clint Barton.

Mark stood his ground when he looked at the agent. "Where's Jupiter?" he demanded.

"She's awake and ready and if you come with me you can see her," he said calmly.

"Why should I trust you?" Mark spat.

The agent shrugged. "I guess you can't absolutely trust me, but if you want to see your friend then I suggest you come with me." He walked out of the room and Mark, after a moment's hesitation, followed.

**-This is a line break-**

Jupiter followed the Captain out of the room after she had changed and was immediately rewarded with the feel of electrical currents. She must have sighed louder than she had thought because the Captain and the agents around her slowly went for their weapons. "Relax, I am not going to shock anyone," she said, but no one relax even a little bit until they came to the place that they needed to be.

The room that they entered made Jupiter gasp. What were supposed to be the front wall were all windows. Connecting the walkway in front of the windows to a set of monitors was a glass catwalk leading to a large table. Off the catwalk was a set of monitors. A little down was another set of monitors. Off the sides and below was what Jupiter thought a computer farm would look like. There were rows and rows of computers with agents occupying each one. The sight of everything was massive.

Jupiter turned her attention back to the table in front of her. At it sat two men and two women. The first man had dark hair cut short and slightly tanned skin. He was joking with a man with a slightly smaller man with glasses. They were both dressed similar but the first man's wardrobe was a little bit more casual. The first man noticed the Captain and Jupiter and stood up to greet them. The second man was right behind him.

"Well she's awake," the first man. He offered a hand. "Tony Stark."

Jupiter gawked. "The Tony Stark?!"

The man who said he was Tony Stark smiled widely and was pushed to the side by the man he was joking with.

The smaller man smiled and offered his hand like Stark had. "Dr. Bruce Banner," he said.

"The guy who turns into a rage monster? I probably shouldn't shake your hand." Steve could tell that the girl was warming up to them. She turned her head to the two women who were still sitting down and all the life in her eyes disappeared. In its place was fear and confusion.

"Yo-You!" Jupiter exclaimed. She looked at the Captain next her, her eyes sparking.

The two women stood up. One was slightly taller than the other and had bright red hair, but instead of a bodysuit she wore a tank top and leather pants. The second had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes and was dressed with a top that matched her eyes and white leather pants. The red head walked over to Jupiter.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," she said as she stuck out her hand, "I am Natasha Romanoff."

Jupiter backed away a little more. Natasha put her hand back and stepped away, not surprised at the action. First impressions were not her strongest suit.

The blonde girl came up to Jupiter and openly scowled with distrust. So the feeling was mutual.

"Sarah Sliveski," she said and went back to her position next to Natasha Romanoff.

"Well, are you going to tell us your name or do we have to guess, because I am not one for guessing I just like knowing," Stark said.

Everyone turned to Jupiter and she shrunk back at the attention she was getting. She decided to tell the truth because these were the type of people who could figure it out and some of them looked like they already knew the answer. But before she could open her mouth the door on the other side of the table opened. Out stepped a man, and Mark. He looked worse than she did, his brown eyes tired slightly angry and his hair hanging down over his eyes. His clothes looked rumpled and his hair was tangled. He looked over at the small crowd and saw Jupiter. His eyes filled with relief when he saw her and he rushed forward. He took her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"You okay, Ju?" he asked. He examined her and was relived when she didn't appear to be hurt.

"Fine. What about you?" he seemed more frazzled than harmed and the dart that hit him didn't seem to go in very deep.

"Well, that's all very touching but we need to get to business," a new voice said behind Mark. They both turned to see the man Jupiter had seen on the train. Mark pushed Jupiter behind him and glared defiantly at the man.

"Who are you people?" Mark asked at the assembled crowd.

A new man walked up to the group. He had light brown hair and a slightly round face. He wore a suit and he stood out from other people in the entire room. Behind him was a man who was probably the strongest man ever. He was over six feet tall and had long blonde hair. His eyes looked like a mix of Sarah's and the Captain's. He had an air about him. He radiated power. It was all around him, like a visible aura. Everyone else shrunk back from him because of his size but Jupiter seemed attracted to him. She had to resist the urge to step up and meet him.

"Good now that everyone is here, we can get started," Stark said. He sat back down in his old seat and the other three followed his lead. Mark moved aside a little bit so Jupiter could get a better view of the table.

"Jupiter DeVinchio," the man with the eye patch called. The room went silent. The agents at the computer stopped tapping and looked up. The first group turned their eyes at Jupiter. She shrunk back at the amount of eyes on her. The man with the eye patch walked up to her and Mark went to shield her with his body again and Jupiter charged her hands, ready for anything.

Thor noticed the sparks on the girl's hands and stepped up to Fury. "Director Fury, may I speak to her?"

Fury thought for a second, and then nodded. "Ten minutes, no more," he waved off Thor and walked out of the room.

Jupiter watched all this with a growing sense of panic. These people were spies. There was no doubt about that. But she couldn't help think about the collection of people these were. A famous scientist that turns into a green monster when angry. A Super Solider from the 40s. A famous billionaire genius. Who are these people?

All these things were going through her head and she was about to shake her head in disbelief until a thought hit her. All these people were talked about last summer after an alien invasion took place in NYC. They were the people who stopped it! So what did they want with her?

The tall man walked up to her and kneeled down just slightly. Both Mark and Jupiter took a step back to accommodate for his size. He looked at Jupiter straight in the eye, glanced at Mark, then back at Jupiter. "Come with me, I will explain everything," he said. Jupiter turned to Mark, who was studying the large man. When he noticed Jupiter's eyes, he nodded. The man stood up and led them to a smaller conference room.

"First, I believe you should know my name. It is Thor."

**-This is a line break-**

"Sir," Coulson said, "is it really the best idea to keep Jupiter here? What if AIM finds out about her?"

Agent Maria Hill nodded like she was having to same thoughts. "It would be dangerous and would lead them straight to us," she said.

Fury inclined his head getting his highest agents' thoughts. It was one reason why they were so high on the S.H.I.E.L.D. chain, they weren't afraid to voice their thoughts. "I understand why you think this, but I believe this is the correct course of action. We need her close so we can protect her, train her, and study her. If she is anything like Thor then who knows what her limit is."

The two agents nodded, but doubt was still slightly etched on Hill's face while Coulson had a mask of complete ignorance. But Fury could see through it. He was, after all, a master spy.

"Let's just hope it doesn't blow up in our face," Hill muttered under her breath before going back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely late update. I had a really busy month and it might get busier with school ending and all the final projects and stuff. You know school comes first.**

**IN OTHER NEWS! I JUST SAW IRON MAN 3 AND IT WAS BOSS! I am not even kidding! It was awesome!**

**One more thing. I need help trying to give Jupiter a super hero name. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to PM me or write it in the review. Thanks and as I introduce more characters, I will ask for more.**

Chapter 3

Nick ran through the back alleyways of Hollywood knowing he should've stayed with the gang. The feds wouldn't have seen him if he did and he wouldn't be in this situation. But in the back of his mind the equations didn't lie. They were looking for him, not the gang.

He risked a glance back and cursed. If he was dumber than he actually was, he would be relieved. The feds were way behind him and he only saw one. He knew that meant one of them was going around the block.

He saw an open door of an old warehouse and quickly ran inside. He scanned the floor and saw steps heading to a top floor loft. He ran across the floor of the warehouse and climbed the stairs two at a time. He crouched in the shadows and crawled around the loft. He burrowed himself deep into the shadows but kept an eye on the floor below him. It took about fifteen seconds for the feds to realize that he had tricked them. He could hear them yelling at each other outside. Finally, someone realized that the warehouse door was open and they went in.

Thankfully, Nick wasn't dumb. He didn't move a muscle even when one of the agents climbed the loft stairs.

"Clear!" the agent on the floor yelled up to his partner. "Is he up there?"

Must be a newbie, Nick thought, no experienced agent would say anything else if their partner didn't say clear yet. He watched the agent on loft come closer and his muscles tensed. If the agent saw him then he was going to be introduced to a new piece of jewelry and he was pretty sure he wouldn't like it.

How did they find him? He was careful not to say something about his brains to other people besides his sister. And he was careful not to be directly involved with anything illegal that the gang did. He was just there to live.

The agent crept closer to Nick and swept the flashlight back forth. He prayed to everything good that the light wouldn't hit him. He really didn't want to be caught by something from the dollar store.

He prayed again that he wouldn't be seen and moved back a little into the shadow. The agent must have seen the movement because only a moment after Nick had moved, the agent jerked his flashlight in his direction. Nick ducked down and tried to keep to the shadows. The light didn't hit, thankfully, but the agent still seemed suspicious. He moved slowly towards Nick's hiding spot and shined his light on it. Nick was smart enough to choose a spot that wouldn't incriminate him if the agent pointed the flashlight at him. The agent crept close enough so that they were almost breathing on each other. After a few more seconds the man decided that Nick wasn't there and gave the signal to his partner. He went down the stairs to the floor where his partner was and they walked out of the warehouse, their heads put together trying to figure out where Nick had went. They went out the door and Nick had lost sight of them. He waited a little before coming down to the warehouse floor.

He needed to get back to the house or Juan might kill him. Literately. He'd been on edge lately from chatter going through the local groups. The feds were looking for someone. He had a stinking suspicion that it was him, given the nights events.

He crept through the shadows just incase there was someone watching the floor. Eventually he made his way to the door and looked out. The street was empty and there was no life on the streets, which was odd for L.A. but he wasn't thinking about that right now. Nick heard sirens in the distance but he ignored that also.

His muscle relaxed as the thought that he might be safe crossed his mind. He was relieved that the feds hadn't caught him. It meant that his sister, Rosa, would be safe from the gang. He worried night and day that something would happen to him and Rosa would be at the mercy of the gang and he wouldn't be able to protect her. Cute, young, and vulnerable was the perfect girl for a gang. The only reason they haven't gotten to her was out of respect for Nick. But with him gone, there are no obstacles between the gang and Rosa.

Deep in thought, Nick didn't notice the person sneaking up behind him and went down with a hard hit to the head.

**-This is a line break-**

Jupiter looked uncertainly at the doctor and when the doctor met her eyes, the fear was plain as day. Jupiter turned her head to the Captain and Thor, those two being the only ones of the Avengers she even slightly trusted. She would've felt better if Mark was in the room with her, but they had taken him to another room for his own testing.

She opened her mouth. "Natasha," the name felt like wool in her mouth, "told me that you guys wouldn't do any tests on me," she continued. "If this isn't a test, what is it?"

Another man in the room, whose name Jupiter had learned was Coulson, spoke up. "It isn't really testing," he said. "We're just having the doctor hook you up to a heart rate monitor and blood pressure meter, then we are going to have you create as much electricity as you can while we monitor you. We're just trying to find your limit."

Jupiter's fear slowly melted to anxiety. Then confusion. "If you are hooking me up to machines, wouldn't the electricity short them out before you can get a reading?" she asked.

Agent Coulson shook his head. "The equipment we have is state of the art. The cuff around your bicep," Jupiter looked down at the metal ring. It was seriously bothering her, "sends to the meter we have here," he pointed to an odd looking machine and Jupiter decided not to ask, "Which in turn tells us what we need to know."

All this seemed fine and dandy, but Jupiter was still confused. "Okay, that makes sense, I guess, but if the cuff is still run by electricity or batteries and I'm making more powerful surges wouldn't it still short out?"

"The cuff has a band of rubber around the wires that send the signals to protect the cuff so you don't make it explode," Agent Coulson said. Jupiter suddenly knew why the band was bothering her so much. She hated rubber for obvious reasons and her stomach twisted. She had to resist the urge to rip the cuff off and throw it as far away from her as possible with the fact that she also wanted to know what her limit was. She had never really gotten the chance to actually find out. Most of her time was devoted to either trying not to reveal her powers or running from the authorities. Even when Matt found out about her powers she really didn't have a chance to find out how much voltage she could generate on her own. She didn't want to find out how much she could make when she was connected to a huge power plant. Like the one in New Jersey. She didn't want to ever be in that situation again, seeing where she ended up.

She swallowed. It was now or never and she entered the huge chamber testing chamber.

**-This is a line break-**

Mark looked at the archer's bow that Barton offered to him. He looked back at the agent, his eyebrow raised. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked. He had shot a gun before, but a bow was a little out there.

"Shoot it," Barton replied nonchalantly. Mark took the bow and put it in his right hand. Almost immediately Barton tried to correct him.

"I'm a lefty," he told the agent when he was about to criticize Mark's choice of which hand to hold the bow. Barton backed down and Mark took a deep breath. He grabbed an arrow from the small quiver attached to the floor. He scratched his arm under the arm guard on his right forearm then nocked the arrow on the bowstring.

He wasn't really sure what would happen when he released the string. The arrow whizzed through the air and hit the target in the middle. Everyone in the room, including Mark, stared in shock.

"Again," someone said and Mark looked to Agent Barton, who nodded. Mark grabbed arrow after arrow each one hitting either in the middle or close to it. When Mark had run out of arrows, there was a shocked silence throughout the entire room. Mark was just as taken aback. He had never used a bow in his life and here he was shooting perfect bulls-eyes. How the heck did that happen?!

Clint was even more surprised. He hadn't really thought that Mark would be that close to the middle of the target. He knew that the boy would be able to hit the target and maybe even a few ones that would hit close to the middle but not this many. He guessed he really shouldn't be surprised. This was the reason why they didn't just leave him at The Cloisters. They knew that he was also special. They just didn't realize how much they had underestimated him.

He took the bow out of Mark's hands. The boy was still shocked at his accomplishments that he didn't even notice. He put the bow away then led Mark over to the shooting range. For guns. Mark looked a little bit more comfortable at the gun range than at the archery range. He went straight to the wall display of weapons.

Mark's eyes completely dismissed the assault weapons at the top of the display and were instead scrutinizing the small handguns and pistols at the bottom. He picked up a SIG pro series handgun and a bullet cartridge. He remembered his father shooting one at the shooting range they went to and he remembered his uncle, who was an FBI agent, carrying one as well. They were often used by the officers of law.

He put the bullet cartridge in the firing chamber then charged the gun. It was obvious that he had done this before. He put on the goggles and ear protectors then aimed the gun. The sound of cannons fired through the room six times and Mark put the gun down. The silence returned to the room as the target moved forward. There were six holes straight in the target's chest. All within the heart area. All kill shots.

Mark didn't seem as shocked as he was with trying archery. It was more like he was kind-of expecting it. Barton looked at him and when Mark noticed his gaze, he shrugged. "My father's been taking me the shooting range he practices at since I was ten. My mother doesn't really approve but Dad says it's necessary, given his profession."

Barton nodded now knowing why there was an almost bored expression on Mark's face. The boy was obviously gifted with long range weapons, he just needed some practice. But now was not the time. "C'mon," he said to Mark. "Let's watch Jupiter's test."

Clint led Mark to a bigger room near the wishbone of the Helicarrier. There was first a small antechamber where the Captain and the God were. There was also the agent named Coulson as well as a woman who looked like a nurse or a doctor. Mark wondered where Jupiter was. She wasn't in the room but when Mark looked through the large bay type windows he noticed her.

The set of clothes they gave her consisted of a white t-shirt and gray pants matching the clothes they gave Mark. Around her arm there was a metal band and it was clear that it was bothering her. She kept rubbing it with her hand and looking at it like she wanted to take it off. She turned around and saw Mark. He gave her a small smile that she tentatively returned. She mouthed something that Mark could not catch and when she realized that he couldn't hear her she just waved her hand in a motion that said, "I'll tell you later." Mark nodded and she turned back around. Mark turned back to the others in the room.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked. The door opened and the two women stepped into the room. Mark was slightly angry at the sight of them but he calmed himself down when he realized that it wouldn't do any good to hold resentment. He turned back to the window, his question completely ignored.

"How did it go?" he heard the red-head, Natasha, ask Clint. Mark didn't turn around but he knew that they were talking about him. He perked his ears and turned slightly so he could hear them better.

"We slightly underestimated him," Mark heard Barton say softly. "Let's hope we don't make the same mistake with her."

Mark got even angrier at that comment. Jupiter wasn't just some laboratory experiment that they could study for a while then throw away. And judging from the words, they had already known that Mark was extremely good with archery. Even he didn't know!

The door opened and Banner, Stark, and Fury walked in, completing the full Avengers. Fury walked up to the doctor by the machines, who shrunk back at the imposing man. "Have you started the testing yet?" he asked her. She shook her head, "Not yet, Director."

Fury nodded. "Get Doctor Selvig down here so we can monitor her energy levels."

The nurse dipped her head and pressed the ear piece to mumble something into it.

On the other side of the glass Jupiter had turned to see what was going on in the other room. When Fury had walked into the room she had tensed. There was something about him that set her off. It seemed like he almost knew something about her that she didn't know. But her entire past, who her parents were and who had coincidently named her after the Roman god of lightning when she could control electricity, was a mystery. No one knew where she had come from. She just showed up one day on the door step of some orphanage in L.A.

But was almost like Fury knew. Or maybe he knew so many other secrets that he acted that way anyway. That was more probable than knowing her parents.

Another man walked in a few minutes after Fury had talked to the nurse. He was a dumpy looking man with blond hair and from Jupiter could see bright blue eyes. He seemed to know all of the Avengers, especially Thor. Jupiter still couldn't believe that the tall man was the Norse god of thunder. But then again, she wasn't that surprised. When she had first met him his accent didn't seem like an accent from earth and his clothes certainly weren't from earth.

The door to the large room opened and Thor and the balding man stepped in. The balding man held out his hand and Jupiter hesitantly shook it.

"Hello," the man said, "My name is Doctor Erik Selvig. I'm an astrophysicist and Director Fury asked me to monitor the energy levels that you create. I just have to watch the machine that Nurse Amelia hooked you up to. All you have to do is make as much electricity as you can."

Jupiter nodded and watched the doctor go back into the antechamber. She then dipped her head to Thor. "Are you going to be with the rest of your team?" she asked.

The god shook his head. "No, I have decided to stay with you to direct you."

Jupiter nodded. She was expecting this. She looked at the demigod again. "How do you know Dr. Selvig?" she asked. Thor look at the wall, his eyes glazed over like he was reliving old memories. "Two years ago I was banished from Asgard to here on Midgard. I landed in a desert in the state that you call New Mexico. It was there that I met Jane Foster and Erik Selvig along with their assistant Darcy Lewis. They helped me during my banishment and are good friends."

Jupiter nodded again. He seemed to have some special connection to these people. And by the way he said Jane Foster's name she wondered if she was more than just a good friend.

She heard the door airlock and she was about to run and check them but Thor grabbed her arm in an iron grip. She was about to shock him when she heard the speakers in the room turn on. She turned around to look at the windows. Fury was standing at the window and in his hand was a microphone.

"Do not worry Miss DeVinchio," Thor said, "they are just getting ready to start."

Fury raised the microphone to his mouth. "Whenever you're ready."

Jupiter nodded and turned her back to the windows. She raised her hands and let her defenses around her power fall. Almost immediately a blue ball if energy started growing in front of her. It grew bigger until it was bigger than Jupiter herself. The energy crackled and boomed also throwing off heat as well as light.

On the other side of the glass Mark and the Avengers watched on in amazement. Mark knew that Jupiter was powerful but this was not what he was expecting. It was unbelievable.

"Oh my God!" Mark heard the balding Dr. Selvig gasp. He tore his eyes away from the blue ball of energy in front of his friend and looked at the computer monitors that the scientist was studying. The things on the screen were gibberish to Mark but Selvig was staring at them like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What is it Doctor?" Fury asked the astrophysicist. Selvig sat there for another thirty seconds with his mouth hanging wide open before answering the spy. "She's generating more than four billion volts of electricity and EMPs stronger than the bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima. If anyone who wasn't her or Thor was in that room right now they would die from either immediate radiation poisoning or electric shock."

Mark's mouth dropped and turned his eyes back to the room. From the silence of the Avengers, Mark guess that they were just as shocked as he was. He heard movement behind him but his eyes stayed on the blue ball of energy in the other room.

"How can we not feel anything?" Mark heard Steve ask Selvig. He turned again and saw the other Avengers were looking at the doctor as well.

Selvig turned back to the monitors and pressed a few keys before answering. "The room that they are in is insulated so that the radiation and charges are kept in."

A cold swept up and down Mark's back. "What happens when the build up becomes too much?"

Selvig's eyes widened and he violently swung back to the computers. Mark turned to the others and by their looks they didn't know what was going to happen. But from the badly hidden fear in Stark and Banner's eyes they had a suspicion and it wasn't good.

Meanwhile, Jupiter was using all of her strength to keep her energy under control. The blue ball of electricity was almost as big as the room. The control she had was slipping quickly and the heat was almost unbearable. If it wasn't for her natural resistance to electric shocks she figured she would already be burned to a crisp.

"You are doing fine, Miss DeVinchio," Thor encouraged. She would've answered but she was still focused on making sure the energy didn't explode. She could already feel her control slipping even more A few more seconds and she would be in control by the skin of her teeth.

What happened next was hard to describe. It seemed like the energy exploded outward from the center of the ball. Jupiter was thrown violently backwards and she heard the roar of the electricity escaping and a yell just as loud that sounded like Thor. She hit the wall behind her with a sickening crack and a wall of heat and static rolled over her. For once she knew what it was like to get electrocuted. Pains swept up and down her in rolling numbness and her entire body tingled painfully spiking once and a while.

It was unbearable. Jupiter just wanted it to end. She could slightly make out a lumbering form coming slowly towards her but she couldn't see much through the pain. Already she could feel herself slowly losing consciousness.

"Keep your eyes open, Jupiter!" she heard Thor yell but he sounded far away, even for the God of Thunder. She had to force her eyes to stay open but was failing miserably. Oh, she was so tired. She just wanted to go to sleep.

She heard more yelling but already the darkness was closing in and Jupiter submitted.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Don't worry, she'll be okay. How did you guys like Nick? And Mark's skill in long range weapons?**

**Don't forget, I need a name for Jupiter. I already have something for Mark but I don't know what to name Jupiter.**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, yes I am still here. No I didn****'****t disappear, I just had an amazingly busy last couple of weeks and I also had a little bit of writers block.**

**Also, I will be gone for a couple of weeks, first because of a trip to Europe (which I am soo excited for) and then camp so I will be gone for awhile. Don****'****t worry I will still post when I can I just wanted to let you know.**

**Remember, I need a name for Jupiter. I only had one entry, so please, please submit. Don****'****t be afraid, just submit.**

**Thanks.**

Chapter 4

Jupiter awoke to a soft beeping. Her head felt like it had been crushed by a bulldozer then squeezed through a pipe. Now that she was thinking about it, her whole body ached. She shakily opened her eyes.

Unlike the other room she woke up in, this was a full fledged medical room. The walls were painted a soft blue and there was a congregation of medical equipment. There was an IV tube in her arm, dripping something into her bloodstream. She tried sitting up, but a strong hand pushed her back.

She was immediately alert, besides the fact that she wanted to go back to sleep. Following up the arm, she saw that it belonged to Thor. She relaxed slightly, but when she caught sight of Mark, she fell back into the bed, and didn't try to fight.

"What happened?"

-**This is a line break**-

Michael walked aimlessly through the streets of New York, actively avoiding the uptown bus that would take him to his father's luxury apartment. Why did the man have to constantly flaunt his wealth? Really, no one cares.

He walked around a bit more before deciding that it was late. He really didn't want to go back to his father's apartment. Usually after a fight he would stay with his best friend Aaron for the night but Aaron was on vacation for a month. That wasn't an option.

If his mother was still alive he would drop by her apartment. He stopped thinking about her. It was too painful.

He decided to head over to his Aunt's apartment. Even if she was a little strange, it was better than staying with his father.

Instead of going to the bus stop, he turned around and headed to the subway entrance. Flying swiftly down the stairs he pulled through the turnstiles, swiping his card. He could feel the rumbling of other trains but right now he didn't wonder what was going on. He was surfing.

Not literally. But he was on the internet without actually having a computer.

Being a technopath had its perks.

He returned to the real world just as the train he needed rolled in. He could sense the electrical currents in the wires running under the wheels. He could sense all the cell phones, pagers (people still had those?) and networks.

He pulled himself out of the techno world and watched the other people on the train. There weren't that many people on the train at this hour, which surprised Michael, seeing as it was summer in New York.

He looked down the subway car and his blood turned to ice. There was that same man that had been watching him when he was walking in Central Park one day. He had been minding his own business when he noticed the same man watching and following him.

The train stopped at a station and Michael quickly got up even though he still had two more stops to go. He rushed off the train and decided to walk the rest of the way.

He had a feeling, though, that it wouldn't be the last time he saw the man.

-**This is a line break**-

"Hey, Aunt Emily," Michael called. There was no answer. He scooted a little bit more into the dark apartment and looked around. He frowned. It wasn't normally this dark and he should've been able to hear his aunt doing something in one of the back rooms. But it was silent. Eerie.

There was a crash and immediately he was on high alert. He moved closer to the hallway that connected the back rooms to the front, his grayish green eyes searching for signs of a break in. Nothing. Odd.

He high jacked a cell phone signal and was ready to dial the police. He crept into the hallway grabbing an umbrella from the stand as he went, holding it upright like a weapon.

Scooting further down, Michael reached the end of one part of the hallway. Raising his umbrella even further he peeked around the door. Nothing. He checked the next door and came with the same result.

He took a deep breath and moved to the last door. He pushed the door open to find his aunt asleep at her writing desk. He breathed a sigh of relief. He released the cell phone signal he'd been holding and dropped his umbrella. He walked to the desk and put a hand on his mother's sister.

Emily jerked awake and seemed surprised by having fallen asleep. She blinked a few times, focusing her eyes. She looked up and noticed her nephew.

"Michael! When did you get here?" she asked. She frowned when she saw his slight angry expression. Her brow relaxed and her expression turned into her realization. She turned so she could see Michael better. He seemed ragged and his form just slightly radiated complete rage. "You had another fight with your father didn't you?" she asked quietly. He nodded not trusting himself to speak.

His aunt stood up, straightened out her clothes and led him back to the main room. They entered the kitchen and Emily started a cup of coffee. When it was done she sat down with Michael at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Michael," something about his aunt's tone set alarm bells in his head. She was about to tell him something important. He tensed.

"I know you and your father haven't gotten along well since Amelia's," her voice caught on her sister's name, but she didn't stop, "death. Your father and I decided that it would be better for everyone if you lived with me for awhile."

Michael was shocked but before he could answer her there was a knock at the door. His shoulders tensed and he tried to tell who it was but for some reason he didn't sense anything. Whoever was at the door didn't have any technology on them.

Emily made an odd face and went to open the door. Michael stood in the doorway of the kitchen, not quite sure what to do. He caught a quick peek of the person at the door and was just slightly relieved to find that it wasn't the man in the park. But he still didn't recognize who was on the other side of the door.

He was tall. Six or six and a half would have been Michael's guess. He had dark skin and wore a strange leather coat that went down to his ankles. Michael would have said that he wouldn't have been out of place in the Matrix movies. That wasn't what set Michael off about the man. It was the eye patch.

Emily stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and glaring at the man. He looked down at her with a smirk on his face. As if he was saying that a woman who didn't even reach my nose could take me in a fight.

That didn't seem to stop her. "What are you doing here, Nicholas? I thought we agreed that if we didn't do anything than you would leave us alone? Why are you here?"

The smirk slowly dimmed. "We need him," he said slowly as if he was afraid Emily was going to blow up.

Emily shook her head. "No way. You are not putting him through that so soon after his mother's death." Michael suddenly understood. The tall man wanted him to do something but his aunt didn't. Wait, since when did his aunt know about his ability? And who was this guy?

Michael stepped out of the shadow of the kitchen door. Emily turned in surprise but the tall man just nodded at him.

"Who are you?" the question slipped out, unbidden. Michael moved towards his aunt. "And what are you doing here?"

His aunt stiffened at the rude questions but the man didn't seem offended at all. In fact he seemed more amused than anything.

"Michael Stern, my name is Nick Fury, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," Fury held out his hand and Michael shook it tentatively.

"You need a shorter name," Michael said bringing his hand back.

"We're usually known as S.H.I.E.L.D," the man allowed a small smile.

"What do you want with me?" Michael asked.

His aunt had a sour face on but when Fury looked at her she didn't object.

"We would like you to join the new Avengers Initiative."

**Kind of short, for me anyway. What ya think of Michael and who do you think will tutor him? Let me know! I sound really desperate but I want reviews. And Jupiter****'****s name. Please? **


End file.
